


Floating

by aspiratixn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiratixn/pseuds/aspiratixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying is not as easy as they say it is. "Floating and drifting away." What a load of bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when it was really late at night so there's probably a million mistakes. Sorry.

People always said dying was like floating or feeling light headed Kageyama could say that was an absolute fucking lie.

If anything, it was more like chains wrapping around him, restricting his every move, pulling on him this way and that, weighing him down. His eyes were open but he couldn’t see, only a flash of disconnected color before sinking again.

And again, and again, and again.

Dying wasn’t slipping away into purgatory or heaven or hell. Dying was panic and screaming and crying and stuttering and blubbering and feeling more than so tired as you become disoriented.

Kageyama wanted it to just stop. Everything to go blank. If dying was like floating, those were the lucky ones because the excruciating pain radiating all over his body was killing him. It hurt insanely. It hurt almost like his very nerves were being disconnected with every jostle, every shout.

And one, very, specific, painful sound.

**“ _KAGEYAMA!!_ ”**

The scream was more than he could stand, his heart bursting in more ways than one.

He closed his eyes, sinking again before he hit the bottom, jolting him away again. He didn’t remember dreaming but he remember feeling the slow drip of water run down his cheeks. His own tears...?

Ah, perhaps but he can’t even move his arm anymore. It’s strapped down, casted but he already knows.

The chains won’t leave him. He’s going to sink to the bottom and never return to the sunlight.

But ah, there is his own small spot, sniffling in his sleep.

The orange hair is like an assault on the eyes but somehow, Kageyama can’t bring himself to hate it. In the white walls, the dull colorless greens and blue and slight reds of the hospital seem to pale in comparison to the brightness of this mop of messy, ruffled orange hair. His hand is trapped below the other as his face rests on it. 

His other hand manages to shift out of sheer willpower. His voice doesn’t work but he doesn’t need words, not right now. Instead, he rests his hand on the other’s and he closes his eyes again and he sinks again but there’s a thin red line on his pinky finger.

It’s rock bottom again but somehow he doesn’t mind.

It’s harder to open his eyes but this time, those large brown ones are looking right back at him. He watches the amber hues draw back and he’s crying again, whispering Kageyama’s name over and over and over again. It’s not a prayer, it’s a sob.

**“Don’t leave me.”**

He doesn’t think those kinds of words are what he would get. But he just closes his eyes again, blocking the cries of the smaller.

**“Kageyama? Kageyama!! KAGE—"**

It’s so quiet he almost thinks he’s out. But he can still fell that hand, cold as ice, brushing against his cheek, over his lips. The smallest kiss there. It tastes like salt and a burst of a sour strawberry. It tastes of heartache.

**“Don’t go.”**

But he can’t stay. The chains are just pulling down on him too much and soon, he’ll break right through rock bottom to something even lower. Instead, he just reaches out, allows Hinata to take his hand and his lips form the words he can’t voice.

And then the chains really are pulling him down. His eyes close and the shouting becomes dimmer and he could hear the slow beeps stop and become one long one, and the pulse in his fingers dims to nothing.

Dying was nothing like floating, at least, not until the last moment. That wasn’t so bad he supposed, since he could tell Hinata that one bit.

**_“Sorry.”_ **


End file.
